Fluffy Family Oneshots
by Ihazcookies
Summary: Parings include Skylox , Merome , OlivaLovesSeto (from wattpad) BettyXOC
1. I don't like carrots

Going out to lunch on Valentine's Day with a five year old hadn't been… one of Jerome's best ideas. But, hey, what were they supposed to do? Betty was a part of their lives, and they'd had to compromise with their intimate relationship a lot since she had been adoupted, because she always came first. Plus, a quiet, family dinner - _in concept - _had seemed like a nice idea.

"I don't think I've ever been kicked out of a restaurant before,"

Mitch reflected as they stepped out of the elevator and into the communal living area.

"Really? I have," Jerome grinned, patting Betty on the back, before letting him down to go play. "Get on my level, Mitch."

"No, thank you," Mitch shook his head, smiling as he reeled Jerome in for a kiss. "There are other parts of you I'd like to get on, though."

"Oh my _God," _Jerome laughed, smashing his face against Mitch's chest to hide his giggles. "I can't believe you just said that."

"What can I say? You've corrupted me," Mitch shrugged, hugging him close, before calling through the open kitchen door - where Sky could be seen - "Hey, uncle Sky? Can you watch Betty for a little while so Daddy and Papa can have some grown up time?"

"You're disgusting," Sky called back without even turning in their direction, but he waved them away with his hand, so he obviously didn't mind. "Me and Betty can and eat ice cream and watch Disney movies whilst wallowing in the fact we're single."

"Ty's back from his mission in two days," Jerome rolled his eyes, "and I wouldn't let him catch you saying you're single."

"And don't feed Betty too much ice cream!" his boyfriend added, before tugging him back into the elevator. "Be good! _Both _of you."

—-

"All I'm saying is that I could have totally called Betty throwing up those carrots. No matter how many times you try to force them on her, Mitch, she's not going to like them any better," Jerome mumbled against Mitch's mouth as he was backed into their bedroom. "And we totally shouldn't have been kicked out for that, either. I've done more damage to restaurants before and didn't get kicked out -"

"Fluffy," Mitch sighed, pushing him backwards onto the bed. "Is this really bedroom conversation?"

"I don't know - do you have a thing for vomit -"

Mitch cut him off by covering his body with his own, and kissing him silent.

"I really, _really _don't want to be thinking about my son's vomit when I'm about to make love to you," he grumbled, and Jerome had to hold back a snort of amusement.

"Make love?" he asked instead. "You're still calling it that?"

"That's what we do," Mitch replied, sticking his tongue out petulantly. "I will not, nor have I ever, just fucked you, Jay-rome."

"Yeah, but I like it when you use the dirty words," he grinned, and got a roll of Mitch's hips against his own for his trouble. "I - _ah - _think it's about time you -"

But, before he could finish his sentence, his phone vibrated in his pocket, startling him. Mitch gave him an unimpressed look when he pulled it out, and he shot a sheepish look back, before - reading the message - he felt his face drop.

"What?" Mitch asked, frowning. Instead of telling him, Jerome just showed him the message, which he read aloud. "Betty feels bad for ruining lunch, so she's decided to make you guys a romantic meal instead. Stop playing… _hide the sausage_ and come thank him before she pouts the lips right off her face."

"Can we not just… ignore it?" Jerome asked hopefully, but Mitch's expression was already resigned.

"And chance Betty coming in here by accident? No way," he replied, shaking his head as he rolled off Jerome. "Besides, we can do this later tonight, when she's in bed."

"But I was going to sing _Afternoon Delight _to you," Jerome pouted, then grinned when Mitch swatted his arm.

"You're weird."

"You love it."

"God help me, I do."

They left their bedroom hand in hand.

—-

"Hey, bud, what'cha cooking?"Jerome asked as they entered the kitchen a few moments later. "Smells good."

Sky had, apparently, managed to rope Quentin and Ashley into babysitting duty, too, because the _amphibian_ was currently stood behind Betty where she perched on a stool by the stove, stirring something very red in a pot. Sky and Ashley were playing cards at the table.

"Pasketti," the little girl repiled, grinning as Mitch walked over to kiss the crown of her head. "'N meatballs 'n sauce."

"Spaghetti, huh?" Mitch replied, subtly correcting her, because spaghetti was a word she still had trouble with. "Thank you, baby."

"You know we're not mad at you about lunch, though, right?"Jeome added, because he thought it might be an important thing for the kid to know.

"I didn't mean t'throw up," Betty mumbled, and Quentin patted her head consolingly as Mitch moved over to sit next to Jerome at the table. "I don' like carrots, Papa."

"I know, buddy," Jerome nodded, throwing a smirk in Mitch's direction.

"I'm not going to make you eat them anymore, okay, sweetheart?" Mitch rolled his eyes at Jerome, before turning to their daugter. "But we've got to find you some vegetables that you do like, okay, so that you get big and strong."

"Like your Daddy," Sky chipped in - very helpfully, as it turned out.

"I could get as big 'n strong as you, Daddy?" the little girl cried, dropping her wooden spoon into the sauce as he turned on her stool. Taking pity on her, Seto lifted her down so she could go running over to Mitch, and he took up the role of chef.

"When I was little, we used to grow our own vegetables. Would you like to do that?" Mitch asked her, lifting the little girl up onto his lap, but - with her spindly little legs, Betty accidentally caught him in the junk as she settled, and Mitch winced.

"Wow, Betty, be careful of Daddy's privates, okay?" Jerome also winced in sympathy for his poor husband.

"Yeah, he's going to need them later -"

Mitch swiftly knocked Sky off his chair before he could even finish his sentence. "I'm okay," he sighed, taking a deep breath. "No harm done."

"M'sorry, Daddy," Betty replied, turning carefully to wrap his arms around Mitch's neck. "Could we grow vegis"

"I'm sure we can think of something"Mitch said

Betty grinned happily, before gasping. "Da pasketti!" she cried, jumping off Mitch's lap - and managing to catch him in the balls _again_, which Jerome couldn't help but snort at - to go running back over to Quentin

"It's almost done, Betty. Why don't you check to see if you're happy with it?"Quentin asked, helping the girl back onto her stool, before reaching into the freezer without a word and throwing a bag of peas over to Mitch, who placed them on his lap gratefully.

"There's no way you're getting sex tonight," Ashley murmured, leaning over to whisper in Tony's ear. "Betty's taken Mitch out of commission."

"I'm offended that you assume I bottom," Jerome tutted, and Mitch shot him a mortified look.

"Right, okay, I need to go bleach my brain," Sky announced loudly, getting to his feet. "Happy Valentine's Day, everyone; I hope you all get eaten by flesh eating bees, or something."

Everyone was laughing as he made his dramatic exit, and even more so when Betty called, "We're not allowed to say mean things, Uncle Sky! You gotta go sit in time out!"


	2. Miwth Lister to me

Look, listen to me, listen to me," Betty, a little over three years old, said, moving her arms up and down as she tried to explain to Mitch for the near millionth time why she had asked Uncle Sky for a cupcake, after he had told him no.

"Like, I do 'dis all 'de time and 'den I go and play with my toys and 'den it's okay," Betty said, trying to lessen her punishment.

"Okay, but I have to yell at you—" Mitch was cut of as Betty started to talk again, her hands on her hips.

"No, , Miwth, listen, listen, listen," Betty said as she made motions with his hands to tell Mitch to calm down.

"Okay, what?" Mitch sighed, scrubbing a hand across his face as he looked at their daughter, crossing his arms over his chest as Jerome just managed to walk into the room.

"Like, everything 'dey do at this house, you can do everything at Uncle Sky's house," The girl tried.

"Okay?" Mitch asked, not understanding how that was making any sense.

"Okay 'den what?" Betty replied, holding her hands up by her head.

"Then you're not listening to me." Mitch huffed.

" 'Den you're not listening to me."

"I asked you not to do something—" Mitch nearly groaned as Betty cut him off again.

"But Miwth, listen, listen to me, lookit, if I do something—If you get 'dat out — 'Dat blue 'ding off, 'dey're gonna break it," Betty said, obviously trying to chance the subject.

"Okay, but I'm asking—I'm letting you know—" And Betty was starting to get ready to go again. "That you cannot—" Mitch was speaking over Betty's cries of 'Miwth, listen, listen'. "You're not listening to me! Listen to me now."

"But lookit, lookit, listen to me—Listen to me now." Betty droned on.

"No. I said no cupcakes, and you tried to get cupcakes anyways and you tried to ask Uncle Sky. Didn't you?"

"Miwth, lookit, listen. If we do something—If we get cupcakes, then we can't even get them. You're gonna burn you're butt." Betty murmured, trying to get her point across.

"What's going to burn you're butt?" Mitch asked, before shaking his head and just talking on. "You and Papa don't listen!" He exclaimed, ignoring the shocked gasp from Jerome. "So, I have to give both of you guys pow-pows on your butt."

"But Miwth! But Aunt Poffy's gonna give me pow-pows in the butt." Betty said, and Mitch knew for a fact that that wasn't true.

"No, she's not."

"Yeah."

"No. You don't want me to spank Papa or you don't want me to spank you?" Mitch sighed. This was getting tiring.

"No." Betty muttered.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to spank me." Betty whined.

"Then I'll have to spank Papa!" Mitch groaned.

"But he's my Papa!" Betty whined, pouting.

"He's your Papa, but he doesn't listen." Mitch muttered, ignoring the half-muffled giggling from said man.

"But, Miwth, listen, honey, honey, lookit, look at 'dis. Right now, you can't do anything if you can't get anything out of 'de car." Betty argued. "You're gonna have to break everything down."

"I'm not breaking anything down. I'm just letting you know that—"

"Miwth—"

"That you cannot have cupcakes for dinner." Mitch said, getting louder than Betty easily.

"Miwth, Miwth, like, this 'ding never belonged to you and you can't get anything and anything," Betty said, and she demonstrated her crazy words by opening the lowest cabinets, and then shutting them.

"I'm done arguing with you." Mitch decided, sighing as he turned around, glaring at Jerome, because if Betty learned this from anybody, it was Jerome.

"I'm done arguing with you." Betty mimicked, putting her hands on her hips again.

"You need to listen to the things that I say because I'm the Daddy and I'm the adult." Mitch replied.

"Miwth, Miwth, listen, lookit, listen to me. All 'de time, lookit, this 'ding," Betty announced, as she walked past Mitch and over to the dining table, pulling on the table cloth experimentally. " 'Dis… 'Dis 'ding… And you can't—" The rest of what the three year old said was a garbled mess.

"I'm done arguing with you." Mitch had said this at least three times that day.

"Miwth, Miwth, I'm done arguing with /you/."Betty said, shaking her head, her hands on her hips once more.

Mitch scrubbed at his eyes with his free hand, before walking out of the room. He couldn't help the smile that came on his face when Jerome started to giggle and so did Betty.

**AN: So more fluffy-ness. Is it bad to have a laughing fit about your own fics ?**

**Guest:Thank you. Have some more fluffy-ness**

**Isumondemons: Here you go **


	3. Shaving

_**AN: Betty is about 11 in this story. I got th**__**is idea cause this happen to me **_

"Oh my Notch" Jerome yelled staring at the bath tub

"What?"Mitch asked walking into the one of many bathrooms in the team crafted mansion. "HOLEY NOTCH"Mitch yelled looking at the bloody sight.

There was a few used band aids , a puddle of blood trickling into the tub where it mixed with the water and some coconut Vaseline which confused them.

"SKY"Jerome yelled. "WHAT JAY- HOLEY NOTCH"Sky said walking into the bathroom.

The only people in the house where , Sky , Jerome , Mitch and Betty. The boys sat down on the floor , studding the seance A few minutes later Betty came in with some paper towels and some sort of cleaning product. "

Um sup?Betty tried , walking into the bathroom

. "Betty I'm so glad your okay I thought you had hurt yourself"Jerome said

"Pops what are you talking about"She said pulling the plug in the bath

"What are you doing?" Mitch asked

"Uhh cleaning up I-"Betty started "

YOUR DAUGHTER IS A MUDERER"Sky yelled.

Betty rolled her eyes "I cut myself shaving. No bigie"Betty said

"Oh" The adults said at the same time


	4. Sunburn

_AN: Betty is about 6 in this _

"Daddy"Betty called to the genius who was already setting his towel down and kicking off his sandy flip flops, ready to head straight to the water. "Fluffy"Mitch called him again, drawing him back to the large blanket they'd set up.

When Jerome turned, Mitch was waving a bottle of sunscreen at him. "Can you get my back?" Mitch asked with a pout.

"Seriously?"Jerome rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose before grabbing the bottle. "Do you know how hard it is to get sunscreen out of fur?"

Mitch scoffed, "I don't care I've got snow biome skin, and I burn like a lobster! Don't miss anything."

Jerome lathered the lotion on Mitchs's back, making sure to get every spot he could reach with the lotion. When he was finished he recapped the bottle. "Daddy Papa come on"Betty said "Race you to the water!"She ftacking of to the water giggling

The lotion he'd bought was water proof, so Mitch quickly pulled off his shirt and raced betty into the water, laughing all the way. Apparently, the lotion wasn't waterproof enough, because by the end of their long day at the beach, Mitch returned to the car red as a fire engine, despite several layers of sunscreen reapplied throughout the day.

Getting into the car, Mitch hissed, Betty looked on sympathetically.

"Don't say anything," Mitch glared at Jerome as he started the car. From the passenger seat, Jerome closed his mouth, all jokes about lobsters falling short.

"Not a word,"Jerome said with a grin, settling back as they drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

It's hot, hotter than it should ever be for the middle of September in New York City. Still, Mitch insists on sitting outside on the balcony. Staying cooped up indoors was never his sort of thing, but this heat is killing him. The red white and blue Popsicle pressed between his lips is the only thing keeping him cool.

Mitch unbuttons the top few buttons of his shirt and lets it fall open. He sits lazily slumped in his chair, sketchbook in his lap and slurps at the blue portion that had started to drip. Slowly he drags his tongue up the base of the Popsicle until he reaches the tip.

His lips are red and swollen from the cold of the frozen treat, and he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth to relieve himself of some of the biting cold. Setting his pencil down he runs his fingers through his hair and shakes his head, sweaty and messed up he'd given up all hope that his hair would be anything but.

The popsicle is taken in again, his lips wrapped around the middle of the white part before pulling it out slowly. He doesn't care whether Jerome bought these as a joke or not, he loves the taste.

All good things must end, however, and as Mitch licks off the last remaining juice from the popsicle stick he catches some movement out of the corner of his eye.

Standing just beyond the sliding glass door, inside the tower, Ashley, Jerome and Sky all stood staring, as if mesmerized. Ashley gives Jerome a wink, Sky licks his lips subconsciously and Jerome says something that to Mitch looked like the word 'dibs'.

Mitch laughs waves his popsicle stick at them, "you guys wanna hear a joke?"


End file.
